Won't let you go
by weesh
Summary: A nightmare sends Ladybug to Adrien's room one night and they talk. Will this lead to more than friendship? Ladrien
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. The love square is just too much fun to not play with a little...**

 **AN: This is my first Ladybug story and I hope you like it. My mind got a little excited while waiting for season 2 to come to Netflix and this is what happened. Let me know what you think! I have several more chapters written and I need to know if I should post them.**

...

Won't let you go

...

Chapter 1

 _Ladybug's eyes widened as she watched Adrien dangle from Volpina's grasp high above her. Neither she nor Cat Noir had been fast enough to catch the vixen and now the boy she loved was in danger._

 _"It's another illusion!" Cat assured her. But the cold metal of the Eiffel tower underneath her hands and feet told a different story. This was very real and so very wrong._

 _"You wanna bet on that?" Volpina taunted from her precarious perch as she began to slowly release her grip on her helpless victim._

 _"No!" Ladybug yelled and began to reach for her earrings: the miraculous that Hawkmoth wanted. She would give him anything, do anything, to save Adrien._

 _"Don't do it Ladybug!" Cat called out and in that moment of hesitation Adrien began to fall. Ladybug watched in horror as he plummeted toward her. Cat's hand was on her arm to stop her removal of the precious earrings and she reached out into space, missing the falling boy's hand by the smallest margin. She stared into Adrien's frightened green eyes and let out a shattering scream as he fell away from her grasp to the ground below._

Ladybug started as she felt something touching her cheek and heard her name from a distance. Then she jerked awake in a cold sweat. Marinette lifted her head from the textbook on her bedroom desk where she fell asleep studying after dinner. Tikki watched her with concerned eyes as Marinette tried to catch her breath.

"Marinette are you alright?" Tikki's sweet voice asked.

She shook her head and looked down at her desk trying to free her mind of the terrible images.

"It was a nightmare." She tried to convince herself.

"You were yelling. What was it about?" Tikki asked.

Marinette screwed her eyes closed for a moment not wanting to say it out loud, not wanting to face the chance that she could have let Adrien die. Adrien. She needed to see him, to make sure he was alive and well. She wouldn't be able to sleep again otherwise.

She glanced at the clock: it was barely 9pm. She must have fallen asleep right after coming up to study after dinner. It wasnt too late to swing by his house and have a quick peek in the windows. If she could just see him...

"Marinette?" Tikki tried to reach her.

"I need to see Adrien. I need to know he didn't die." She cringed as she said the words. She didn't give Tikki a chance to respond, her heart was still pounding with fear. "Tikki, spots on!" She called and let the transformation wash over her. She was out her rooftop hatch seconds later and swinging her way across the Parisian rooftops with her yo-yo.

It didn't take long to reach the Agreste mansion. There ahead were the tall windows of Adrien's room and then... then maybe she could restore her sanity. She swung straight to the house and perched on the window sill with a view of the whole room. Adrien sat at his own desk doing something on his computer. Ladybug let out a huge sigh of relief to see him sitting there and leaned her head against the glass. He was fine. She hadn't failed him.

Adrien heard the thump of her forehead on the window and looked up, eyes widening comically at the sight of Ladybug at his window.

"Ladybug?" He said in surprise, standing up and moving toward the window.

She lifted her head when he stood up and her cheeks flared red as she realized she'd been caught staring into his window in the dark. Adrien opened the window pane next to where she perched.

"Come in Ladybug." He invited. He stepped back to give her room.

There was no getting out of this so she dropped lightly to the ground and tried to smile.

"Hi Adrien." She said with a shy wave. Her heart was pounding for a new reason now. She was talking to him! She didn't want to stutter or give away her civilian identity. She was Ladybug now, not shy Marinette.

"Hi. What brings you to my window this fair evening?" He asked with a smile. He couldn't believe this was happening. Was it a dream? If so it was a very good dream.

"Ummm. I was just out and about... trying to keep Paris safe." She explained, praying he would accept that story.

Adrien glanced back at the window in worry. "Is there an akuma?" Did he need to transform into Cat Noir to help her?

"No, no, nothing out of the ordinary." She assured him.

"Good." He relaxed visibly. "Hey um, why don't you come in and sit down? Its nice to have some company and a break from homework." He gestured to the nearby couch. "I mean if you have time."

Ladybug nodded. "That would be nice." She took a seat with a deep breath. Being around him was calming her nerves after the nightmare and it couldn't hurt to spend a little time with him since there was no immediate threat to the city.

"I hope I'm not keeping you from studying. I'd hate to be the reason your grades slip. Not that you aren't a great student! I mean I'm sure you are. Why wouldn't you be?" She rambled a bit.

Adrien chuckled good naturedly. "No I'm ok. I was actually getting ahead on my homework."

They both glanced over at the computer screen and she saw the Ladyblog up to the screen that hypothesized who the heroin could be behind the mask.

"Oh. Busted." Adrien admitted and she turned back to see his face was red.

Ladybug laughed with him.

"That's some serious homework there." She teased.

"Yeah well. I'm a fan." Adrien admitted while rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. He glanced at her shyly and it was so adorable.

"Me too." Ladybug sighed.

"What?" He asked in surprise.

"Of your modeling. And your dad's designs. I'm almost as famous as you are." She covered quickly.

"Oh yeah. That. Being followed around by photographers isn't as glamorous as people think is it?" He said.

"No it's not." She agreed.

Adrien's smile grew. This was something they had in common, he and his Lady.

"Are you hungry or thirsty? I could have something sent up from the kitchen if you want." Adrien offered.

"No that's ok. I probably shouldn't stay long." She scooted forward on her seat to stand up.

"Can't you stay for a little while?" He asked hopefully. "Unless you have somewhere to be. It's nice to have someone to talk to."

"I'll stay for a few minutes and then I should go. It's getting late and we have school. Besides, wouldn't your father be upset if he found a girl in your room?"

"My dad won't notice, or care. You go to school?" He asked.

"Of course I do. We are the same age." She smiled.

Adrien shook his head and gave her a shy smile. "This is so surreal having you here in my room, just talking. It's something out of a dream. I feel like I'll wake up any minute and find out it's not real, so I'd rather not ever wake up." He looked at her with such awe and tenderness that she couldn't help the blush that bloomed on her cheeks.

"You are amazing Ladybug." He said reverently.

"It's the costume. It makes me seem more interesting than I am." She said and stood up to move back to the windows. She hadn't expected this, she had no idea he would act this way and she didn't know how to feel about it. Part of her was overjoyed that he clearly liked her superhero form, the other part was sad because how could Marinette ever measure up?

"I'm sorry! Was that too much? I just can't believe you're really here and I don't know if I'll ever get the chance again to tell you that I..."

"I'll see you around Adrien. When an akuma attacks I'll be there and I'll protect you, I promise." She vowed both to him and herself. Then she jumped up to the window ledge.

"Thank you Ladybug. Come back any time." Adrien said.

"Good night Adrien." She said softly before forcing herself to leave. She swung across the rooftops quickly and when she landed safely on her own balcony she took a deep breath. Then she did a quick little dance and let out a squeal. She had just spent time with Adrien!

She quickly dropped into her bedroom before she could draw attention to herself. She murmured 'spots off' and then fell back onto her bed and closed her eyes with another happy squeal. If only she could text Alya and tell her all about it!

"You look much happier Marinette but are you sure that was a good idea?" Tikki asked as she floated down to rest on the pillow beside her chosen.

"It was a good idea because now I can go back to sleep and dream good things about Adrien." She sighed his name like usual and Tikki shook her head fondly.

"Alright. Well can you get me a little something to eat first?"

Marinette sat upright. "Yes. We both need something to eat. After that we can dream of Adrien."

...

Marinette took her usual seat in the classroom seconds before the bell rang. She shared a relieved smile with Alya and then focused all her attention on the blonde boy in front of her. She took a deep breath. He was here and he was fine. She had the nightmare for the second night in a row but didn't dare leave her room at 1am to check on him. Her recurring nightmare was becoming a problem but she didn't know how to make it stop. Seeing Adrien helped calm her nerves however so she would settle for trying to see him regularly.

Alya nudged Marinette and drew her out of her thoughts.

"What's up with you girl?" Alya whispered quietly as the teacher droned on.

Marinette shook her head. "Nothing. I didn't sleep well." She whispered back.

Alya made a sad face to show she understood and cared about her friend. They didn't talk again until lunch later that day and Alya did an excellent job at distracting Marinette and making her forget about the bad dreams that plagued her of late. Of course, a great deal of that distraction involved teasing Marinette about her crush on Adrien, but she found she didn't mind all that much now that she had the memory of a wonderful moment spent with him to dwell on. Not that she could tell Alya about her nighttime visit to said boy.

After school the next day Marinette and Alya joined Nino and Adrien at the park. It turned out Nino was great at setting up group outings for the four of them. His motives were clearly about spending time with Alya, but the four of them got along well and Marinette's shyness around Adrien wasn't quite so obvious in the group dynamic. Marinette couldn't help but feel a little smug about putting Alya and Nino together in that zoo enclosure in the first place. He had been working up to dating Alya ever since.

...

 **I know the ending of this chapter was weak, but what did you think overall? Should I continue?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-weesh**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for the lovely reviews and response to the first chapter. I hope you like this one too!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my imagination.**

...

Won't let you go - chapter 2

…

A hero's rest is never long lived and the next day an akuma attacked near a park where the teens were hanging out after school. As they scattered Marinette saw Adrien throw himself behind a building, narrowly avoiding being crushed by a car thrown by the akumatized villain. Her eyes narrowed in anger and she transformed quickly so she could prevent anyone from getting hurt.

"I am the Painter!" the villain announced. His smock and palette were splattered with paint and he looked just as bold as all the other akumas did.

Ladybug didn't care how good or bad an artist he was, he was done ruining her day! Cat Noir arrived seconds later to help but she was making short work of the villain. It had to be one of their shortest battles to date. Fueled by anger, she didn't even let the Painter rest long enough to deliver Hawkmoth's usual threat to their miraculouses.

"Wow my Lady, you are on a roll!" Cat Noir praised her when it was finished and the cleansed butterfly fluttered away.

But Ladybug wasn't listening. She didn't even notice him holding out his hand for their usual celebratory fist bump. She sprinted straight to the building where Adrien hid to check on him but found nothing there. The car and building had been restored so there was no damage and she knew her lucky charm would have restored anyone injured as well but she still needed to know he was safe and unhurt.

"My Lady?" Cat asked placing a hand on her shoulder as she stood staring at the emptiness behind the building.

Ladybug jumped at his touch. "What?"

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"There were teens here, . . . children, families at the park. I want to make sure they are alright." She said.

"Everyone is fine thanks to you: just like always bugaboo." He gave her a grin.

"Yeah." She agreed half heartedly.

Her earrings beeped but she didn't seem to notice as she scanned the park, seeing some of her classmates gathered and talking about what just happened. But there was no sign of the blonde model she wanted to see most.

"Ladybug, you're down to three spots. Shouldn't we bug out?" Cat prompted. He took her hand in his, drawing her attention back to him.

She looked from his face to their hands and pulled her fingers from his grip. "Yes. I'll go recharge. Bye Cat." She said. She threw her yo-yo and hurried off as Alya approached a confused Cat Noir to interview him. Ladybug wasn't acting like herself at all and he wondered what could have thrown her off that badly. For a second he missed the sweet heroin who came to check on his normal self the other night. Alya quickly drew his attention back with her questions.

At home Marinette encouraged Tikki to eat quickly. As soon as she could she transformed again and swung her way to the Agreste mansion. She was relieved to find one of Adrien's windows was open and she swung right in, dropping silently to the floor.

"Adrien?" Ladybug called out into the large empty room when she didn't see him right away. Her heart rate sped up when there was no answer. "Adrien!"

"Ladybug? What's wrong?" Adrien asked as he walked into the room from the hallway and went to her.

Ladybug met him halfway across the room, rushing to him and stopping to look him over. She didn't see any obvious injuries.

"Are you alright? I saw you at the park where I fought the akuma but you weren't there when it was over. I was worried." She said. Her hands ghosted over his arms as she looked him over carefully, her gloved fingertips coming to rest on his forearms as she finally looked at his face.

"You were worried about me?" He asked in surprise. He realized she had been looking around the building he ducked behind to transform during the attack. Was _he_ the reason she was acting so differently?

"Of course I was! You could have been hurt." She answered.

"Does everyone involved in an akuma attack get this kind of attention from you?" He asked. He lifted his hands to touch her arms as well, their forearms meeting from fingertips to near their elbows.

Ladybug's eyes widened. "Not exactly." She admitted.

"Well I'm honored." He said. He pulled her gently toward the couch again. "Come sit down and tell me what's wrong."

She sat down as bidden and kept her body turned toward his.

"I ran off as soon as the akuma showed up. Was it hard to fight?" Adrien asked.

"No. We defeated it pretty easily. I don't like that people could get hurt. I thought I saw you get hit by a car."

"It missed. I dodged and it didn't touch me."

Ladybug nodded. "Good."

Adrien looked down at one of her hands that he still held. He stroked the back of it with his thumb, memorizing the feel of her suit and the slender fingers her glove hid. He knew the material was strong and couldn't be ripped, but it was also thin enough that he could feel the warmth of her hand.

Ladybug let out an odd strangled sound as she looked down as well and saw what he was doing. Adrien was holding her hand! She was holding hands with Adrien Agreste!

"Wow." He said quietly, studying the hand he held gently in his own. "I'm glad you came to see me again. I was afraid it would only be that one time."

"I... I probably shouldn't be here but I wanted to be sure you were safe." Ladybug admitted.

"Well I'm glad. We've only met a few times so there's no reason for you to pay attention to me. But I'm not going to question the best thing that's ever happened to me." Adrien said and gave her hand a squeeze.

Ladybug blushed. Then she smiled at him and Adrien's heart thudded in his chest.

"Promise me you'll come again?" He asked.

"You want me to?"

"Yes. You're special Ladybug."

"So are you." She asserted. Then she did something she never thought she would have the courage to do. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Adrien's jaw dropped open in shock and he stared at her in awe. Did she really just kiss him?!

"I better go." Ladybug said, feeling pleased that she could reduce Adrien to a pile of goo as he so often did to her. She gently pulled her hand from his and stood up to go to the window.

"Wait!" Adrien got control of himself again as she climbed onto the window ledge. He ran to the open window where she stood. "Come back Sunday afternoon. I don't have anything after lunch and it will be a long boring day for me. I'd much rather spend it with you." He said.

"Ok. I guess I'll see you Sunday then." She agreed and then jumped away. Adrien watched her go then turned his back to the window and slid down to sit on the floor in bliss. "I have a date with Ladybug."

"Will you finally stop drooling over her now?" Plagg asked as he flew out of hiding in Adrien's shirt.

"Go eat your camembert." Adrien rolled his eyes and then decided to ignore his kwami.

...

That night Marinette had another nightmare. She woke up at 4am but knew she couldn't check on Adrien in the middle of the night like that. Tikki tried to comfort her the best she could but there would be no peace for the teenager tonight. Marinette tossed and turned until it was time for school and went there hoping to see him. Alya commented on her being on time for once before she saw the bags under her eyes.

Marinette stared anxiously at the door until Adrien walked in and she breathed a sigh of relief. He caught her staring and waved with an uncertain smile. Nino nudged him and whispered something which made Adrien shake his head and elbow his friend in the ribs. Nino laughed in response.

That evening Ladybug patrolled the city trying to stop herself from going to Adrien's every few minutes. Cat Noir happened to be out too.

"What brings my fair Lady out on the roof tops tonight?" He tried to charm her as he strutted around with his baton propped on his shoulders.

She sighed. "Have you ever had dreams about the people we save- or don't save?" She asked.

"We save everyone. But I do dream about _you_ every night. Kissing..."

"Cat." she warned

"...At our wedding and living happily ever after." He finished.

"Cat." She said sadly.

"One day you'll realize you love me too My Lady." He winked at her.

"There's someone else I have my eyes on." She said.

"Oh? Is he blonde and handsome like me with green eyes you could stare into all day?" He teased leaning toward her.

"Cat." She complained.

"Alright My Lady. I'll stop...for now. But back to your question: are _you_ dreaming about someone?"

"They are more like nightmares actually. About failing to save someone." She admitted sadly.

"Oh. I am truly sorry My Lady." He said sincerely. "Is this someone specific or the general idea of failing?"

"It's someone I know from my other life. He was used by an akuma once and I keep seeing her drop him and I can't reach him and he's... dead. Then I feel awful until I can see him and know that he's fine." She sniffled as she tried to hold back tears from picturing what she described.

Cat didn't say a word. Instead he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. Ladybug hiccuped and let a few tears fall, comforted by the embrace of her friend.

"You care about him. That must be awful." He said as he let her go. He was doing everything in his power to remain calm. He was pretty sure she was talking about him - as Adrien. That's what brought her to his window. She said she knew Adrien from her other life, which confirmed his suspicion that they have met as civilians. Who could she be?

"Thank you Cat." She said.

"I'm here for you Ladybug. Anything you need, I'm here, whether I have your heart or not."

She nodded. "Your friendship means a lot to me. I hope you know that."

Cat Noir nodded in understanding. They stood for several minutes looking over their city in companionable silence.

"It's peaceful tonight." Ladybug commented.

"It's refreshing to not hear screaming in the streets sometimes isn't it?" Cat joked.

Ladybug rolled her eyes at her partner. Trust him to turn everything into a joke.

"Well, I guess that's enough chit _chat_ for now. I better be on my way. Sweet dreams My Lady." Cat said with a Cheshire grin before leaping away into the night. He had cheered her up and done his job.

...

 **Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**

 **weesh**


	3. Chapter 3

Won't let you go

Chapter 3

Sunday afternoon couldn't come quickly enough. Marinette was nervous but she had set everything up to allow herself several free hours as long as Hawkmoth didn't interfere. She didn't like lying but she had become good at making up stories to throw people off her path since receiving her miraculous earrings. Because of this, both Alya and her parents had been given reasons and excuses for her not spending time with them that afternoon.

She left her house after lunch as planned and walked a few blocks away before ducking into an alleyway and emerging onto the rooftops as Ladybug. It only took her 2 minutes to reach the Agreste mansion after that. As expected she found Adrien's window wide open for her. She dropped inside and found him waiting for her.

"You came!" The smile that lit Adrien's face was breathtaking. He clicked off his tv and met her in the middle of the floor.

"As promised." She said. It was hard not to squeal in excitement that she was here and he was happy about it and she got to spend her afternoon with Adrien!

"I started to plan out all sorts of things for us to do but then I realized I don't know what you like or how you want to spend your free time so I don't have anything specific to do. So tell me, what would you like to do?"

Ladybug looked around the large room. Climbing wall, books, skate ramp, computer, tv and gaming system... She smirked at him with a glint in her eye. Time for a rematch!

"Do you like Ultimate Mecha Strike III?" She asked as if she didn't know already.

"I love It! Do you want to play?" He asked excitedly.

"Love to." She sat down on the couch while he turned on the system and handed her a controller.

An hour later Adrien groaned in defeat again while Ladybug smiled.

"How did you get so good at this?" He asked. They had played several rounds of the game and he had only won twice.

"That's one of my many secrets." She teased.

"I'd like to know all your secrets." Adrien murmured while studying her face.

"We'll have to see about that. But for now just know that I was taught well."

"I suppose that will have to do. Ok. So you are a gorgeous crime fighting superhero who is great at video games. But can you play an instrument?" He asked.

Ladybug blushed at his compliment and then nodded. "I spent 3 years learning violin when I was younger but haven't played in quite a while. You?"

"Piano. I've had lessons since I was 8."

"Favorite food?" She asked.

"Anything from the Dupain-Cheng bakery." He said.

She remembered how he loved the food her parents gave them last time they played this video game together at her house. He had mentioned it at school a few times since she but didn't know he liked it that much.

"Cake. Any kind of cake for me." She told him.

"I like this. I like getting to know you better." He said.

"Me too." She agreed.

"People think they know me because of the modeling thing. But very few people actually take time to talk and get to know me. Do you ever feel that way as Ladybug? That people guess about your life without asking you?"

"Sometimes. But I have my regular life too. And I promise you that no one there would imagine I could be Ladybug. I'm pretty normal and boring."

"You aren't boring to me."

"You say that now. But you would have no reason to pay attention to me if I weren't this." She gestured to herself and the costume.

"I'd like to hope differently but people can be blind sometimes. We miss things that are right in front of us. Or we don't pay attention to the people we should." Adrien looked sad as his train of thought led him away.

"Who doesn't give you the attention you need? Your dad?" she guessed.

Adrien nodded his head. "He left for a trip today after lunch. We always eat together on Sunday but we don't exactly talk. He's on a plane to Milan right now for the week. And if you asked him what I'm doing he wouldn't have a clue. I don't think he would believe me if I told him the truth either. Sorry. You don't want to hear this."

"Yes I do." Ladybug reached out and placed her hand over his where it rested on the couch between them. Adrien's eyes lifted to meet hers.

"You make me forget how lonely I am." He said and he meant it. Both as Adrien and Cat Noir, she made his life better. More like a real life: the kind he had always wanted.

"I don't want you to be lonely." She said.

Adrien leaned toward her closing the distance between them and gave her a small sweet kiss. He didn't pull back immediately and she took a quick breath before leaning a bit and kissing him back.

When they parted they sat back a little, looking at each other. Then they began to giggle. Adrien leaned his head back on the couch and sighed.

"I must be dreaming. This is too good to be true." He said and turned his head to look at her. She nodded in agreement as she contained her giggles. She felt giddy and lighter than air.

He reached out for her hand and held it as they sat in the quiet, taking in what they had just done.

"Now I get what Nino was talking about." He said.

"What?"

"I've kissed one or two models during photo shoots but I'm still young so I haven't had to do that much yet. It's quick and weird because my dad and the photographer are there and she's a stranger. But kissing someone I like? Someone I want to kiss? This is infinitely better."

"I once kissed someone to break an akuma's spell. It's not the same at all." Ladybug agreed.

"You did? I don't remember that... I mean, seeing it on the news." Adrien covered quickly. "You really had to kiss some random person?" He sat up but kept hold of her hand. He was searching his memories but for the life of him he could not remember this.

"It wasn't a stranger exactly. Do you remember Dark Cupid who struck on Valentine's day and made everyone hate each other? Well Cat Noir took one of his arrows to protect me which made him hate me. I needed my partner's help and you know how there's a saying about kisses breaking spells? So I kissed him and then we were able to defeat Dark Cupid and make everything right again. It was a quick kiss that didn't mean anything. I felt bad for a while that it was my first."

Adrien was staring at her. He blinked a few times and tried to collect himself. "You had your first kiss with Chat Noir?" His mouth was dry and the words felt strange in his mouth. How did he not remember this? _His Lady had kissed_ _him_!

"I had to break the spell." She said.

And then he remembered her saying something like that right after defeating Kim as Dark Cupid. Adrien had to think fast. He couldn't ask more or show that it hurt that she didn't like kissing him as Cat.

"I probably should have asked this before, but you and Cat Noir, are there feelings there?" He asked nervously.

Ladybug misread his nerves. She squeezed his hand and looked him in the eye.

"Cat Noir is my partner and my friend. He's a huge flirt but I know it doesn't mean anything and besides, I've always liked you."

Adrien's eyes narrowed slightly. "So wait. You never gave him a chance because of _me_?"

Ladybug nodded and her cheeks flared in a deep blush.

"Wow." He was reeling from this new information. She didn't take Cat seriously and she had been crushing on him for a while now. He quickly made a decision.

Adrien tugged her hand lightly and Ladybug looked at him again. He released her hand and placed his palms gently on either side of her face as he leaned in and kissed her again. Pleasant tingles radiated through her body from his tender touch.

"I'll make sure every kiss from now on is one worth remembering." He promised as he leaned in for more.

They broke apart when there was a knock on Adrien's bedroom door.

"Who is it?" He called as he stood and started to cross the room. Ladybug remained sitting on the couch, willing her heart rate to slow down.

"Natalie. I'm going for the day and can notify the kitchen when you want dinner on my way out." The muffled voice came through the door.

"Tell chef George that 7 as usual is fine." He answered.

"I'll pass that on. Goodnight Adrien. You know how to reach me if you need anything." Natalie said and then they faintly heard her retreating footsteps.

Adrien returned to Ladybug and she stood as well. "Sorry about that."

She shook her head in dismissal. "Are you left alone like this often?"

"Yeah. This is pretty normal." He shrugged. "Making new friends at school has helped a lot. Nino is always great about keeping me company these days."

"You should call him to hang out tonight." She suggested.

"You can't stay?" He sounded disappointed.

She glanced at the clock. As much fun as she'd had the last 3 hours it wasn't fair to Tikki to stay transformed too long.

"I need to get back before I won't be able to explain why I was gone so long. My family doesn't exactly know that I'm Ladybug."

"I understand. I'm glad you came today."

"Me too." She smiled warmly and slid her arms around his waist to hug him. His arms were strong and comforting around her, causing her to sigh in contentment. She could stay here all day.

"I really like you Ladybug. I have for a long time." He said and she could feel his breath ruffling her hair. He reluctantly loosened his hold on her and she stepped back, affection shining from her blue eyes.

"I'll come back in a few days. How does Wednesday night sound?" She asked as she headed toward the window, her own personal entrance to Adrien's world.

"I'll be waiting."

He watched out his window long after she disappeared from view. This was going to be a different kind of relationship, but well worth it.

...

Marinette was on a high for the next few days. It seemed to be enough to keep the nightmare at bay for three nights. At school Alya teased her for being even more infatuated with Adrien than usual, which was saying something. The truth was that when Marinette had a free moment to gaze at the boy sitting in front of her she remembered the kisses they shared and how it made her body buzz. She had dreamed of kissing him many times before and reality had more than lived up to the fantasy.

...

 **AN: Did you like it? I love to hear what you think. As always, thanks for reading!**

 **weesh**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

...

Ladybug returned to Adrien's house Wednesday evening and he was ready for her with a picnic set out on a blanket on his floor. She smiled as she looked over the plates of fruit, cheese, and sandwiches.

"I hope you haven't had dinner yet." He said.

"I could eat a bit." She said and they sat down together, filling their plates.

"How have you been?" Adrien asked.

"Really good." Ladybug answered and then blushed as she remembered how much time she's spent thinking of him. "A-and you?"

"Really good too."

A few bites into the food Adrien grinned at her and asked "Have you ever heard of Hades and Persephone?"

"No. Tell me." She said and took a bite of sandwich.

"Well in Greek mythology Hades is the ruler of the underworld. One day he sees a beautiful nature goddess named Persephone who helps plants grow and makes everything around her thrive- the very embodiment of spring and life. He falls madly in love with her and kidnaps her, taking her to the underworld to be with him. Of course she doesn't like it there where everything is dead and she can't be in the sunlight. Her goddess mom freaks out and gets the help of another god to rescue her. Before she leaves he offers her food. She resists but eventually eats a few pomegranate seeds. What she doesn't know is that he's tricked her. Once she eats the food she is bound to him and must live with him a few months out of each year. While she is gone the world dies a little and sleeps which was the creation of winter. When she is able to return above ground again spring comes and earth is renewed."

"That's interesting. I didn't know that story about winter." She said. She finished her sandwich and saw his grin grow bigger and mischievous. "What?"

"I just got you to eat with me. Now I can make you stay forever." Said the boy who held the destructive miraculous with a wicked glint in his eye. He calmly popped a grape in his mouth and watched for her reaction.

"Well it's a good thing you aren't a Greek God, even if you do look like one." She countered.

Adrien almost choked on the food in his mouth in surprise at her compliment that he looked like a god. Ladybug burst out laughing and he joined in once he could breathe properly.

"What if I asked nicely? Would you come back?" He asked.

"I'll come back as long as you want me to." She said.

"I want you to." He said. "You make my house feel less like a glorified prison. When you are here I don't feel like I need to escape my life."

"You make me feel better too." Ladybug sat cross legged facing him and squared her shoulders. "I have a confession to make."

"What is it?" He asked.

"When I came here that first night it was because I had a nightmare and I needed to know that you were ok."

"What kind of nightmare?"

"Do you remember a few weeks ago when Cat Noir and I came here with a girl dressed like a vixen?"

Adrien nodded. He remembered the Volpina fight very well.

"She liked you and I was rude to her because I don't like liars. Well during part of the fight she created an illusion that she kidnapped you. I guess you were safe here the whole time. But she made it look like she took you to the Eiffel tower and she threatened to drop you if I didn't give up my miraculous."

Adrien clenched his fists at the retelling. Ladybug had been really upset by that and clearly it was still a problem.

"Well, Cat figured it out before I did. We finished the fight and defeated her but since that day every other night or so I have a nightmare about it."

"But it wasn't real."

Ladybug cringed. "I know that. But in my dreams is not an illusion. She's really dangling you from the tower and she drops you but I can't reach you and you fall." Her voice hitched. "So that evening I fell asleep doing homework and when the nightmare woke me I was desperate to see you and be sure that I hadn't failed and let you die."

"Ladybug."

"Please don't be mad. I came because I care about you. Nothing has changed." She pleaded.

Adrien moved directly in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He wanted to do this right, to say the thing that would give her peace and tell her how he felt. When she looked up his eyes were serious.

"You're wrong. Things have changed. Before you came over I had a crush on you. Now you've made me fall in love with you. So things have changed but I'm not complaining."

"Adrien." She gasped and lunged forward to hug him tight. "I love you too."

He had just leaned in to kiss her when there was a knock at his door.

"Lights out in five minutes." Natalie's voice called through the closed door.

Adrien dropped his forehead to her shoulder and groaned in frustration.

"I guess that's my cue to go." Ladybug said sadly.

Adrien's arms that were still wound around her waist tightened possessively.

Ladybug giggled and he pouted.

"I'll come back another day." She promised.

"Yeah but coming back means that you have to leave in the first place. Unnaceptable."

"Adrien." She sighed.

"Nope. I'm Hades and I'm keeping you until spring." He declared. She had no idea how close to the truth that was: A man of destruction and bad luck falling for the living embodiment of luck and creation.

Ladybug laughed and it proved contagious. They laughed together for a minute and then she kissed him tenderly. He let her go, but not before she promised again to return on the weekend.

...

On Friday night Marinette was feeling anxious. There hadn't been an akuma attack all week and when Hawkmoth was quiet she knew bad things were coming. Unable to fall asleep, she transformed and went on a late patrol around the city to look for signs of unusual activity.

A half hour into her explorations a dark shadow vaulted toward her. She adopted a fighting stance out of instinct and was relieved when Cat Noir landed beside her.

"Good evening My Lady." He bowed to her.

"Hi Cat. How do things look out there?" She asked.

"Quiet. Too quiet. What do you think he's waiting for?" Cat Noir asked. He struggled to keep himself focused on his crime fighting persona. It was a beautiful night and the lights of the city below them would be a lovely backdrop for kissing his lady love.

"That's what I'm worried about too." She answered. By now she wasn't surprised that they were thinking about Hawkmoth's silence the same way. Their fighting had more united and in sync than ever before, their mutual experience aiding them in their work of defeating villains.

They looked down over the city in silence for a minute.

"So what happened with that boy you were dreaming about?" He asked.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. She wondered how long he would wait before bringing that up.

"I've been spending time with him. It's really nice." She smiled fondly.

Cat groaned theatrically. "Ladybug! What does this guy have that I don't? He's not a superhero. Why does he get to spend time with you but you never give me a chance?" Teasing her like this was so much fun! Not as fun as kissing her would be, but he couldn't do that at the moment.

"I'm sorry Cat. You are a good guy and the best partner I could have, especially if you would stop with the puns." She grinned at him and he shrugged in acceptance. "But he... he's special. He is kind and smart. He's famous but he doesn't act like it or hold it over anyone's head. He's surprisingly normal despite it. He's lonely." She frowned. "His smile makes you want to smile. His laugh is so natural and contagious. He's fun and makes you feel important even when you don't feel like you are."

Cat Noir watched her quietly as she spoke, getting lost in her honest thoughts of Adrien. He was thrilled to know her feelings were so deep, when all most people wanted from him was a pretty face. He waited a few beats after she finished to scoff and keep up the pretense that he wasn't impressed.

"But he's not nearly as handsome as I am, right?" He boasted.

"Sorry Cat. He's a famous model. You can see his face on every other billboard in Paris."

"That guy? You went for a pretty face?" He asked. This was far too much fun. It was all he could do to not burst into laughter.

Ladybug shook her head. "His personality is even more beautiful than his face."

Cat groaned, channeling his inner Plagg. "Ok. I can't take any more of this lovey dovey talk if it's not about me. See you later My Lady." He said as he stood up and turned to leave. Ladybug didn't notice the brilliant smile that broke out on his face before he vaulted away toward another rooftop.

...

Saturday afternoon Adrien paced in his room. His father was due home late that night and he couldn't help but feel that his week of freedom was over. He expected that his schedule would be extra busy for a few days with photo shoots but hoped it wouldn't be too hard to see Ladybug.

As if summoned by his thoughts, the lady who owned his heart tapped on his window. He let her in and hugged her tight.

"I'm glad you are here." He told her.

"Is something wrong?"

Adrien shook his head. "Just thinking too much. I'd rather talk to you." He took her hand and pulled her over to sit with him on the couch.

"How are you? There haven't been any akuma lately, so things must be pretty calm in your life." Adrien said.

"Other than spending too much time daydreaming about a certain boy, things are good for me." She answered with a glint in her eye.

"And would I know this boy or do I need to prepare to fight for you?" He asked with a smile of his own.

She pushed at his shoulder playfully and they laughed together.

"So I've been running around your daydreams. How about the nightmare?" He asked, getting a little more serious.

Ladybug was touched by his concern and she was happy to report. "I didn't have the nightmare for three days after our first kiss. And then I went two more nights without it until last night." She made a face.

"So the only cure is my kisses? Well then I recommend you come see me every night before bed to get a kiss for the next, oh let's say three months, and then we'll see how you are doing. Doctors orders." He said.

"So you are a doctor now too?" She asked with a smile at his recommendation.

"Just for you. I'll be anything you want me to be." He said as he pulled her into his arms.

"That's quite ambitious but unnecessary. I don't want you to be anything more than yourself." She told him, brushing his hair from his forehead with nimble fingers. She wondered what it would feel like to run her bare hands through the golden strands.

"What I want is fairly simple as well. Or at least it should be simple."

"What?" Ladybug brought her focus back to his face and saw a hint of nervousness in his eyes.

"I wish I could take you out on a real date." He said.

"You do?"

"Of course." He took her hand which was resting on his shoulder and kissed the palm. Then he looked into her eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Adrien." She gasped.

"I know it's probably crazy to ask. We don't exactly have a normal relationship, but I wish we did. I think we could."

Ladybug placed her hand on his cheek, stroking it with her thumb.

"I would love to be your girlfriend, more than anything. I just don't see how we can do that the way things are. I can't tell you who I am underneath the mask. But I guess, if we keep it secret ... just between us... then yes, I will be your girlfriend."

"Really?" Adrien asked.

"Yes." Ladybug said with the buzz of excitement running through her.

"Yes." Adrien repeated in awe. Then he leaned in to kiss her.

...

 **AN: Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Please leave a review if you liked it or have any questions or suggestions. I have one more chapter written that needs a final edit and then I think I'm done with this story. Not many people seem to be reading it anyway.**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you for the reviews last chapter! I really appreciated them. I was on a trip for the last week and as I edited and worked on the story it's gotten a bit longer. Hope you like it! For now here is chapter 5.

...

Chapter 5

...

Adrien's concerns about his freedom being over for a while were confirmed two fold the very next day. During his customary lunch with his father, who was freshly returned from Milan, Adrien was informed about the busy week of photo shoots ahead. Then merely two hours after that he was running across the Parisian rooftops straight toward an akumatized villain.

He came upon Ladybug in full battle mode, slinging her yoyo with precision to keep the attention of a disgruntled mechanic who was throwing tires at everyone in sight.

"Ah, there's nothing quite like the sound of screaming citizens on a quiet Sunday afternoon is there, my Lady?" Cat Noir joked as he arrived on the scene.

"Thanks for showing up. Let's quiet this guy down as soon as possible and return that peace, shall we?" Ladybug responded as he swept the villain's feet out from under him with his baton.

No eye roll? No chastising comment for inappropriate joking? His Lady was in a good mood! Cat's smile grew impossibly large even as he ducked a flying tire.

They worked together perfectly and in a few minutes all was quiet again as Cat put out a hand to help the confused mechanic to his feet. He sent the man on his way and turned to his Lady beaming. He met her fist bump but then grabbed her hand and pulled her close, fully prepared to kiss his girlfriend. Her eyes widened in shock at the move and he immediately realized his mistake. She wasn't dating Cat (yet) after all, since she was Adrien's girlfriend. He quickly switched maneuvers and stepped back to bow and kiss her hand.

"Expertly done, as usual, my dear Lady." He praised her.

She blushed and gently pulled her hand from his. "Thanks. You too, Cat."

"We make the purr-fect pair don't we?" He asked with his signature grin and eyebrow waggle. Ladybug giggled at him. She actually giggled! He must be breaking through her defenses better than he thought.

Ladybug's earrings beeped the same time Cat Noir's ring did.

"Time to go. Until next time my love." He swept a bow and left a speechless super hero in his wake as he jogged away.

Ladybug gasped and then her smile fell. "Oh Cat. I have a boyfriend." She said quietly as he disappeared from view.

...

Marinette recharged at home and spent part of the evening with her parents after dinner. Just before 10pm She transformed again and went for a short visit with Adrien before bed and facing a new week of school.

She dropped silently to the floor inside the open window as Adrien walked out of the bathroom still toweling his hair dry. He wore pajama pants and a plain t-shirt but still managed to look amazing in her eyes. He paused when he saw her and as their eyes met his face lit up in a breath taking smile.

"Ladybug! I wasn't sure I would see you tonight. It's been a busy day huh?" He dropped the towel on the floor and went straight to her. He hugged her in greeting and she held on a second longer than he did.

"Yeah. I'm sorry it's so late. I just wanted to see you and say goodnight."

"Well it is a good night now." He said and thrilled inside to see her blush. "So I found out earlier today that this next week is going to be busy for me. But I hope it won't stop us from spending a little time together. "

She nodded. "I understand. We'll find time, I know it." She thought for a moment and made a decision. "Um, Adrien?"

"Yes?"

"You know my partner Cat Noir?" She waited for his nod of confirmation. "He said something today after we defeated the akuma and I, . . I think he may have feelings for me. I'm not sure what to do about him, but I love you and I want to make sure you know that and I want to be as honest as possible, despite certain issues that I can't change just yet, and I..."

Adrien gently stopped her rambling with a finger pressed to her lips. So he had gotten through to her. This was good even though she didn't know Adrien and Cat Noir were one and the same yet. Her current confusion would eventually lead to a better relationship for them.

"I can't blame him for liking you." He said as he withdrew his finger and moved closer to her. "Since I've fallen under your spell as well." He kissed her, preventing any response and trying to make clear just how much he cared for her. Ladybug's arms wound around his shoulders as she returned the kiss with equal fervor.

"Always remember that I love you." He said.

"I will." Was her breathless response. A few minutes and several kisses later they tore themselves apart and she left, promising to return in two days.

...

Around homework and shopping with Alya, Marinette was able to steal a little time for another short visit Tuesday night. At school she could only stare at him and sigh longingly, causing Alya to renew her efforts in urging Marinette to reveal her true feelings to her crush. Oddly enough this resulted in her stammering in front of Adrien growing worse because she couldn't say half the things she wanted to her boyfriend and that led to her being tongue tied and unable to say anything coherent at all. So of course Alya recruited Nino's help on the Adrien front but Marinette could tell from Alya's disappointed reactions to Nino over the next two days that he wasn't making any progress. Well, he better not! Adrien had a girlfriend after all.

On Wednesday Ladybug and Cat Noir fought an akumatized dentist who drilled holes in Paris' streets. She was quick to leave after the fight in order to avoid any awkward conversations. When she got home she slumped down at her desk and rested her head in her hands while Tikki tried to comfort her.

"I can't talk to Adrien as myself at all. And now I can't talk to my partner as Ladybug. I'm such a mess Tikki!" She moaned.

"No you're not Marinette. Everything will work out fine, just be patient with yourself." the kwami encouraged.

"I hope you are right." She said and then pulled out her homework and did her best to focus on that instead of her relationship troubles. Deep down she longed to visit Adrien however, since everything seemed more simple when they were together.

...

Thursday evening Ladybug dropped by Adrien's, hoping for some calm time with him. His room was dark, but a paper fluttered from where it was stuck in the window. She carefully pulled the paper from window to find that it was a note for her.

"LB- if I'm not here my photo shoot went late. Sorry I missed you. Meet me Friday night in the park? 8pm. -A"

She would have to wait one more day to spend quality time with him, but the suggestion they meet somewhere else intrigued her. What was he up to? Despite not seeing him personally, Ladybug left Adrien's house feeling uplifted. They had a date tomorrow night!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: the only thing I own is an overactive imagination... not Miraculous.**

Chapter 6

...

Friday morning Marinette walked into school in a great mood. She was so happy that not even Chloe's negative comments could break through. Alya, being the amazing best friend that she is, noticed it right away.

"What's up with you girl?" She whispered when the students were given free time to work on an assignment during literature.

"I'm just happy." Marinette whispered back. She smiled at her friend as she thought about her upcoming date with Adrien that night.

"That's great and I'm glad, but what caused it? Do you have some good news? Did you finally talk to Adrien?" Alya asked.

The boys in front of them apparently heard because the blond turned slightly at hearing his name whispered. Next to him Nino nudged him with an elbow and not so subtly pointed back at Marinette. Adrien's green eyes looked at her in curiosity and she froze like a deer in headlights. She loved those eyes. She loved how they studied her when they talked, how they glittered when he joked, how they fluttered closed when he leaned in to kiss her.

Marinette sighed and leaned her cheek into her hand as she smiled and got lost in her thoughts.

Adrien cleared his throat when Nino elbowed him again.

"Marinette?"

"Yes Adrien?" She responded dreamily.

"Um... are you okay?"

"I'm really looking forward to tonight." She answered.

Adrien was taken back for a moment. She spoke to him easily and clearly. She didn't stutter once or hide or make crazy gestures with her arms. He'd never seen Marinette this relaxed and in control. It was refreshing.

"What are you doing tonight?" Alya asked.

And the bubble burst. Marinette jumped in surprise and turned to her friend, eyes widening comically.

"I ... I'm . .. I am going to sew. Yeah. Big project... It will take all night!" Her voice rose in pitch and her eyes darted between the three teens currently watching her.

"Sew? You got dreamy planning a night at home sewing? You are a funny girl Marinette." Nino said. He would never understand this girl. And he didn't get Adrien either. The dude said Marinette was pretty and nice but he never seemed to get the hint to ask the poor girl out. Nino hoped he was never this hopeless. After all he and Alya were going on their second date that night.

"Sewing? Oh Marinette." Alya lamented and dropped her forehead into her hands. She loved Marinette but this girl was hopeless.

"Good for you. Have fun." Adrien said and turned back around. Well that was awkward. He went back to going through his mental list of things he needed for his date with Ladybug. His Friday night was going to be much more eventful than sewing. He had a date with his Lady.

...

Adrien looked over the picnic he set up in the park. He couldn't exactly take Ladybug to a restaurant but she seemed to like their last picnic. At least this time they weren't confined to his room. He took a quick inventory: plates, cups, utensils, sparkling cider, food, roses...

Plagg peeked out from his white over shirt. "Any camembert out there?"

"Yes. I'm not allowed to go anywhere without that stinky cheese." Adrien answered and pulled a piece from the basket to hand to his kwami.

Plagg took a bite and sighed in appreciation. "I still don't understand what the big deal is. She's just a girl. Stick to food like me and you will always be happy."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "I keep telling you, you don't know anything about love. She makes me happy. And one day when she is comfortable with it I'll tell her I'm Cat Noir and we can date and fight villains and do everything together. It will be perfect."

"Sounds disgusting to me." Plagg commented around a bite of cheese.

"You've been around for thousands of years. How can you not understand love and wanting a family?" Adrien asked.

"So you want to make little kittens with your lady love?" Plagg taunted.

"Eww Plagg! Don't say it like that! I love her. Yes I want a family someday, a better family than I have now, but that will come. Right now I just want to show her how much I care and make her happy."

"You are so weird." Plagg said.

"You smell funny." Adrien retorted.

"Nino sure would be disappointed if he could see you now." Plagg said. "He's been trying hard all week to get you to notice Marinette at school."

"I know. And I have noticed Marinette. She's a really great girl. If I weren't in love with Ladybug I might consider pursuing her, but right now I'm just not interested."

"Too bad. She's pretty cute: with her dark hair and bright blue eyes..." Plagg teased.

"Stop it! And try to be quiet." Adrien hissed as he pushed Plagg's head back into hiding at the sight of a certain heroin swinging her way between buildings straight toward him.

Ladybug came to a graceful landing in the almost deserted park. Adrien couldn't help the goofy smile that filled his face as she walked toward him. She loved him and he loved her. It was perfect.

"Hi Adrien." she said as they hugged.

"Right on time." he said. "Shall we?" Adrien gestured to the picnic blanket laid out before them.

"It looks lovely." she sat down and picked up the long stem red rose that lay across her plate. She breathed in its fragrance and smiled at the handsome young man by her side. She was so lucky!

"I brought food from my favorite bakery. I hope you like it." he said.

"I'm sure I will." Ladybug smiled as she saw the familiar logo from her parent's shop. He really did like their food. She made a mental note to practice baking with her mom more often. It would be fun to bake something special for him some time.

They dished up their food, trading glances and soft smiles.

"I'm glad you got my note. I hoped you would come by." Adrien said.

"I was sad to miss you yesterday but then I got excited for tonight."

"I thought a change of scenery could be nice."

"I love this park. I come here all the time." Ladybug said.

"Do you live near here then?" Adrien asked.

"Oh! Um..." Ladybug realized her mistake too late.

"Sorry, too personal, I know. I come here a lot. Sometimes with friends, sometimes for photo shoots."

"Do you like modeling?" Ladybug grabbed onto the new topic.

"No one has ever asked me that before. It's kind of expected because of my dad and everything. I don't know. I've been modeling since I was 5 so I don't really know anything else. Its not bad work or anything, but it makes it hard to have a social life. I've only started making friends for the first time in my life recently."

"Well I'm glad you have good friends now." She said.

"How do you know they are good? I could be hanging out with a gang." Adrien said. He couldn't really keep a straight face though which ruined some of the effect.

Ladybug laughed. "A gang doesn't seem like your type."

"No. But you've given away a little more of your secret. I think we know each other in normal life. I've met you without the mask, haven't I?" He said.

"Maybe. But like I said before: I'm not someone you would notice."

"Is that why you don't want to tell me your other identity? You don't think I'd like you?" He asked in concern.

"It's more than that. It's to keep you safe. I have enemies and I don't want them coming after you."

"I appreciate that but maybe I can help you. A hero doesn't have to do everything alone."

"I know and I'm not alone." She took his hand and held it tight. "I'm not allowed to tell anyone who I am, not even those I love. I know it's not fair." She began to get upset, wishing for the first time since she received the miraculous that she could tell someone everything.

"Hey, it's ok. I understand. Just, if you are ever allowed to tell me, I'd be honored to keep your secret with you." Adrien said.

Ladybug melted at his words. She leaned into his side and he held her tight.

"You're perfect." She said.

"Hardly. But can I quote you on that? I might need to remind you someday."

Ladybug lifted her face toward his. "That won't be necessary. I can't imagine ever being upset with you."

"We could argue about . . . something." He said uncertainly. The way her head was tilted toward his was just right.

"Like what? I can't think of a thing." She said quietly. She saw Adrien's eyes flicker to her lips and then back to her eyes.

"Me neither." He said and leaned down the last bit to kiss her.

They finished eating and gathered up the leftover food into the basket.

"Care for a stroll?" Adrien asked as he stood and held out a hand.

"I'd love to." She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. A walk around the park in the lamplight seemed the perfect end to a lovely date. Adrien switched his grip on her hand so they could walk side by side, hand in hand. They shared a happy smile and made it three steps.

"Dude?"

"Adrien?"

He looked away from his Lady's face to find Nino and Alya staring at him in shock.

Ladybug quickly pulled her hand from his and looked at him in panic. They were caught. He had to do something fast.

"Hey guys. How was your date? Out for a romantic walk?" Adrien asked.

"Dude. I know you have a crush on Ladybug and all, but," Nino began.

"No. No no no. You've got this wrong." Adrien said with a red face. He met Ladybug's eyes and then turned fully to his friends as she put her hands on her hips.

"It looks like you are on a date with Ladybug." Alya said.

"I was stood up!" Adrien blurted out. "I had this date set up but the girl didn't come. I was upset and one of those dark butterflies was headed straight for me when Ladybug showed up and caught it before it could change me into a villain." He said quickly.

"Dude!" Nino said in surprise.

"She rescued me." Adrien said and turned slightly to throw her a smile.

"It looks like you ate the picnic." Alya pointed out.

"I wanted to thank her for helping me and since I had all this prepared anyway we ate and talked a little. She was about to leave just as you arrived." Adrien covered quickly.

"Wow. That really happened?" Nino asked Ladybug.

On one level Ladybug was impressed with how quickly Adrien came up with a cover story. On another she wondered how he could lie so easily and so convincingly. Maybe it was all his practice modeling and having to act a bit for it. She'd have to ask him about that later.

"I really should be going now. Hawkmoth didn't succeed here so he will be looking for another victim. Bug out!" She flung her yo-yo to an awning and prepared to leap away from this awkward and sticky situation.

"Ladybug, wait!" Adrien reached out to stop her.

All three of them looked at Adrien with interest.

"Um. Thank you, again. I hope to see you soon." Adrien said.

Ladybug grinned at him. "Just be more careful. Bye!" She said and leaped away and into the night.

Adrien sighed and Nino elbowed him roughly- a very bad habit of his.

"Did you just hang out with Ladybug? Now there is no way I can get you to ask out Marinette, is there? You just had dinner with your ultimate crush!" Nino gushed.

Alya groaned. How would she ever tell Marinette that Adrien was crushing on a superhero and she didn't have a chance with him?

"She's wonderful." Adrien sighed and let his feelings show.

"It's official. We've lost him." Alya declared. "He's as bad about Ladybug as Marinette is about him."

Adrien wasn't listening to them. He was fine letting them think whatever they wanted.

…

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **weesh**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

...

Saturday morning Alya rushed over to Marinette's house to hang out.

"How was your date?" Marinette asked. She really liked Alya and Nino together.

"It was nice but I have some bad news for you." Alya said. Her face was serious and worried Marinette. They weren't breaking up were they?

"You know how you get starry eyed and dreamy about Adrien? Well, last night we ran into him and he was dreamy about someone."

"He was?" Marinette asked.

"It was Ladybug. I'm so sorry Mari! But I thought you should know and I hope it helps to hear it from a friend." Alya said quickly, bracing herself for a break down.

"Adrien has a crush on Ladybug?" She repeated. Wow. This was good. Adrien's story last night convinced their friends so they didn't suspect that the boy was actually dating her super hero alter ego. And Alya expected her to be upset.

Marinette was just working herself up to some hysterics for show for her friend when her mother called up the stairs.

"Girls, I don't think you'll be able to go shopping today."

"Why not? I was hoping to buy a zipper and trim for the dress I'm making." Marinette went to her trap door to look at her mom.

"There's a monster wreaking havoc in the streets. You aren't going anywhere until Ladybug and Cat Noir take care of him." Sabine said.

"One of Hawkmoth's villains? I've got to go get some footage for the Ladyblog!" Alya said excitedly as she began running down the stairs. "Talk to you later!"

Marinette and her mom exchanged looks and a shrug. They were used to Alya' s behavior by now. Marinette disappeared up into her room as her mom went back down to the shop. Once safe and alone in her room, Marinette called Tikki from her hiding spot.

"You heard mom: we have work to do. Tikki, spots on!"

A moment later Ladybug leapt from the rooftop garden in search of the akumatized villain. She found him fighting in the street with Cat Noir who was jumping and dodging all around in a black blur.

"Come here little kitty and let me put you in a box!" The villain bellowed as he waved a hand and sent planks of wood shooting toward Cat Noir which then tried to assemble themselves around him. Cat used his baton to sweep them away and leaped into the air after his opponent. Ladybug quickly surveyed the area from a rooftop and saw several wooden boxes and crates randomly placed along the sidewalk and street. Muffled yells and pounding came from the boxes and she knew exactly what was going on.

"Submit to The Carpenter!" The villain yelled at Cat Noir while Ladybug swooped in.

"Where's the akuma?" Ladybug asked, foregoing any greeting.

"Hello to you too My Lady. I think it's in his hand saw. Apparently someone didn't like the work they commissioned from this guy." Cat answered as they spun their weapons to create a shield against the flying planks of wood.

"Let's get it then. You know the drill." She said.

"I'll distract him so you can get close enough to grab the saw. Done. Just be careful." Cat said as he stared down his opponent. Ladybug glanced at him. He had been acting more protective of her lately.

They sprang into action and Cat Noir successfully drew the Carpenter's attention but Ladybug became momentarily distracted by a small girl who ran into the area. She ushered the child away and didn't notice as some boards were sent flying straight for her. Cat saw and ran as fast as he could in her direction. He pushed her out of the way at the last second, becoming encased in a box himself.

Ladybug somersaulted when she was pushed and was horrified to see Cat become trapped in the box meant for her. She grit her teeth together and sent her yo-yo flying to hit the Carpenter and knock him off balance. A loud sound drew her attention and Cat emerged from the remains of the splintered box. His baton was extended to each side, having blown out the sides of the wooden box. He quickly took stock of her and the villain and jumped back into the action.

Just a few minutes later Ladybug was throwing her lucky charm into the air and cleansing everything. People all along the street were released from boxes and peace was restored. Cat handed the repaired saw to a confused man who was holding his head.

"You should get this back to your shop." Cat suggested kindly.

"Ok." The man agreed and walked away.

Cat Noir turned to Ladybug and held out his fist to bump.

"Pound it." They said in unison.

"You guys are such a great team!" Alya said as she crossed the street toward them. "Can I get a quote for the Ladyblog? Your fans want to hear from you." She held her phone up to record the heroes reaction.

"We'll always be here to keep Paris safe." Cat Noir said with a grin and wave.

"Thanks!" Alya stopped recording and put her phone down. "Off the record, I've always liked the idea of you two together. But I guess that's not the case if Ladybug is having dinner with other guys."

Cat's smile dropped. He had wanted to talk to her about almost getting boxed in. He didn't expect Alya to bring up the date.

"Oh. He was just thanking me for helping him." Ladybug answered, clearly surprised as well.

"Who was thanking you?" Cat Noir pretended ignorance.

Ladybug's earrings beeped and she held in a sigh of relief.

"I better go. We can talk later." Ladybug said. Cat followed her as she hurried away from Alya and the public eye. He landed beside her on a rooftop and gave an exaggerated wipe to his forehead.

"That was close huh?" He said and smiled.

"What?"

"Don't let her get to you." Cat Noir's ring beeped. "Lots of people have theories about us. Were you with that guy you like?" He guessed.

"I was."

"Good. See you next time My Lady." He bowed slightly and vaulted off the rooftop and out of site.

Marinette's costume faded away and she was left confused. She handed Tikki a cookie from her purse and sat in thought while she waited for her kwami to recharge. What was Cat up to? Was he really okay with all this? It was a relief to have his support. His past comments had lead her to believe he would have a problem with her dating so this was good news.

Once Tikki was recharged Marinette transformed again and made a quick detour to see Adrien. It had been strange to leave their date the way she did but with an audience she didn't have much choice.

She landed on the open windowsill and scanned his room. Adrien was laying on his bed with an arm slung over his eyes.

"Mind if I come in for a moment?" She asked.

Adrien sat up fast, his face breaking into a happy smile.

"Of course not! Come in!" He got up and met her in the middle of the room.

"I can't stay long, but I don't like how we left things."

"What else could we do? I couldn't exactly kiss you goodnight in front of Nino and Alya." Adrien said.

"No. But I didn't get to tell you how much I liked the date." She stepped closer so she could wrap her arms around his waist for a hug. "Thank you for doing all that for me. For us."

"I'd do anything for you Ladybug." He said and bent his head to kiss her. They hugged and she leaned her head against his shoulder, sighing in happiness at being with him. She really could stay like this all day if she had the choice.

Reluctantly she pulled away a little. "I have to go. There are things I need to get done - I'm getting behind on my homework thanks to Hawkmoth."

"That is a problem. Maybe I should help you find and defeat him so he can't ruin our time together." He offered.

"I wish it were that easy." She gave him one more quick kiss. "I'll come again during the week. I don't think I can get away again this weekend."

"We really need to work out a way to contact each other. Are you sure you can't give me your phone number?" He asked with a hopeful smile. Of course he knew she couldn't, but it didn't hurt to let her know he wanted it.

She shook her head and laughed a little. "Someday I hope I can." She said as she backed up to the open window.

"Really?" He asked in surprise.

"You're the first one who has made me want to tell my secret no matter the consequence. Maybe that should scare me, but I trust you." She perched on the ledge.

"I love you." Adrien said. He joined her at the window, bracing his hands on the panes on either side of her.

"I love you too." She leaned down for one last quick peck to his lips. And then she jumped away.

...

Marinette spent Sunday afternoon trying to catch up on some school assignments. That was interrupted by another akuma attack. She didn't allow herself any detours this time. She didn't have the time. When she got home afterward she had dinner with her parents and stayed up trying to get more work done. It wasn't enough to complete everything though. She had all but one assignment completed and she resolved to stay after school to finish.

Monday morning came much too quickly for Marinette and she struggled to stay awake during school. At last the school day ended with no unexpected emergencies. She went to library and sat at the farthest table where it was quiet and she could focus. She pulled out the final unfinished assignment and her book to get to work.

...

Adrien heard a muffled noise and caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He was studying in the library after school, one of very few people left inside this time of day. Like Ladybug, some of his studying had been derailed by Hawkmoth's frequent attacks this week and he was playing catch up.

At the next table over he saw Marinette twitch as she lay slumped over a textbook, clearly fallen asleep while studying as well. Her mouth opened but no sound came out, her face cringed, and her fingers twitched. Whatever she was dreaming seemed pretty intense.

"Nooo." A low moan escaped her lips and he felt bad. It must be a nightmare. He knew how awful it could be to be trapped in a dream like that and decided to wake her. She would probably thank him.

Adrien glanced around and saw they were alone. No one else was around to notice Marinette's situation. He stood and went to her side, gently laying a hand on her shoulder to wake her.

Marinette tensed under his hand and yelped as if burned. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up fast. She looked up at him wide eyed and clearly frightened.

"Adrien!" She gasped. Quicker than he'd ever imagined Marinette could move she bolted out of her chair and hugged him tight.

"It's okay." He soothed as he awkwardly returned her hug. "It was only a bad dream." He patted her back reassuringly.

"Adrien." She said in relief and with so much tenderness. She nuzzled against his neck for a moment before resting her head against his shoulder to explain. He froze under this unexpected affection and thought of his girlfriend. He hoped she would understand when he told her the first chance he got.

"I was having the nightmare again, only this one lasted longer. I got to the ground next to you after Volpina dropped you and all I could do was hold your broken body. It was awful! You wouldn't wake up. I thought I lost you forever." She lifted her face and began peppering his neck and jawline with kisses. "I love you so much. Please don't leave me." She begged.

Adrien was speechless for a moment. What was happening?

Marinette strained in his arms, rising on her toes to reach him better as she continued kissing toward his lips. She was talking like Ladybug... the same dream

"Marinette?" He squeaked out.

She froze. She seemed to come to her senses and allowed him to pull away from her a little. He looked down into her shocked, wide eyes. She let go of him and her hands flew to cover her mouth. She stared at him, still inside the circle of his arms.

"What were you dreaming?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"I...I'm Sorry. I'm not supposed to..." Marinette stepped backward out of his arms. She turned to the table and put her hands down to steady herself. She looked straight down, breathing fast and panicked.

The pieces all slid together in his mind. She wasn't supposed to tell him her secret, just like he couldn't tell her. But she was the same girl and some things bled over into your normal life no matter how hard you tried to keep them separate. Like how Marinette got flustered and stuttered around him. She must have liked him all along, just like he liked Ladybug and didn't pay attention to other girls. It all made sense. She had to be...

"Ladybug?" He ventured.

She closed her eyes and composed herself. Then she stood up straight and faced him.

"I'm sorry I lied to you. No one is supposed to know who I am. I haven't even told my parents." And even in this confession he saw his lady - in her strength and resolve.

"I know. I wasn't trying to find out your identity. I just felt bad when I saw you having a bad dream. I'd want someone to wake me." He explained.

"Are you angry?"

He shook his head. "Not at all. I understand." He studied her for a moment and reached a hand up to cup her cheek. His fingertips then gently brushed back to her ear and touched the plain earring there.

"I can't believe it was you the whole time and I never noticed. I've been in love with Ladybug since the first day I fought by her side and I didn't pay attention to anyone else." He said.

Then he held up his hand in front of her face and she focused on his silver ring. It took a moment but then her eyes began to widen again.

"And maybe you were too focused on me to notice him." He suggested.

"Cat." She whispered.

"I didn't like keeping it from you but," he shrugged, "I know how important it is to you to protect our identities and I've always tried to respect that even though I've been dying to know who you are."

"Are you serious?" She asked in disbelief.

Adrien grasped the edge of his white over shirt and pulled it aside to reveal a small black ball hidden inside. The ball opened two large green eyes.

"This is my kwami Plagg. Cat's out of the bag." He threw in the pun for good measure.

Marinette reached to the small purse at her side and opened it. Inside Adrien could see something small and red. It moved to the opening of the bag and smiled up at him.

"Tikki." Marinette supplied.

"Nice to meet you." Adrien nodded at the kwami. Then he looked at Marinette again. This day had gone in a completely unexpected direction.

"Well, I guess there's just one thing we should do now." He said.

Her eyes snapped to his and she looked worried. "What's that?" She asked. It sounded like she was afraid of whatever he was going to say, clearly expecting the worst.

He grinned at her in true Cat Noir fashion as he leaned a little closer and held out his hand.

"Will you join me for dinner this evening? I think it's time we went on a proper date."

Marinette relaxed and returned his smile as she placed her hand in his. "I would love that. It seems we have a lot to talk about."

"Yes it does, but first things first." Adrien pulled Marinette closer and kissed her.

...

 **AN: This was a big one! what did you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

...

Adrien was kissing Marinette. Not Ladybug. She felt as though she could float away in a cloud, or die right then and be happy. And she was kissing Cat Noir. It seemed impossible that the reckless flirty boy could be her Adrien but he was. She didn't need any long drawn out explanations. She could see it all in her mind. Cat let him be free just like Ladybug let her be fearless.

And they were in love. She loved her partner. And he loved his shy classmate.

Someone cleared their throat nearby and the teens pulled apart to find the librarian scowling at them. Adrien grinned sheepishly while Marinette turned bright red. They quickly gathered their things, stuffing books and papers into backpacks, and rushed out of the library together. They stopped on the front steps of the school where they dropped their things as they burst into laughter.

Marinette looked over at Adrien to see the joy on his face as he laughed. She could see his Cat Noir, barely concealed under the surface of the well known model. It was amazing. And it wasn't nearly as jarring as she thought it should be. Somehow it made sense in her mind. She wasn't upset or bothered and it hadn't taken much time for her brain to realign her perceptions with this new revelation. She had Adrien and her partner all rolled up into one handsome package. She could love him without having to hide anymore. All the complications had been eliminated in one fell swoop.

Adrien smiled warmly at her.

"What are you thinking about My Lady?"

"You. And me. And how this all makes sense even though it probably shouldn't." She said.

"I know exactly what you mean." He took her hand in his and she looked down as their fingers naturally intertwined. She had wanted to do this without her gloved suit for so long, to feel his smooth warm skin against hers. It was wonderful.

"I have a question for you." He said.

"What?" Marinette was drawn from her blissful musings.

"Will you, Marinette, be my girlfriend?"

She may have just died and gone to heaven. For over a year she had dreamed of something like this happening.

"Yes! Of course!" She threw her arms around him in a hug.

"I'm so glad I can finally take you on normal dates and not worry about being seen or what people will think. We can double with Alya and Nino instead of hiding and lying to them. I can call you whenever I want and hold your hand at school." Adrien began to list everything he wanted to do and each item made Marinette's heart sing. They were so in sync.

"Wait, I still don't have your phone number." Adrien pointed out. They quickly exchanged numbers and put everything into their phones. They snapped a few photos as well, Marinette making a selfie of them together into her phone's background.

Marinette couldn't resist hugging him again when they finished. She sighed in happiness as they held each other.

Then a silver car pulled up and a tall woman got out and watched them with a scowl on her face.

"Adrien it's time to go." Nathalie said.

His head jerked up to see his dad's overworked assistant. He hadn't even noticed the car arrive.

"You have a photo shoot this evening. I have dinner for you in the car. You can eat on the way." She said. Business as always.

Adrien looked into Marinette's eyes and then gave her one last squeeze.

"I forgot about the photo shoot with everything happening. I'm sorry I can't take you out tonight. I'll call you later when I'm done ok?"

"I'd like that." She said as he reluctantly let her go and picked up his things under Nathalie's watchful eyes.

"See you later." He said before getting into the car.

Marinette watched the silver car pull away and disappear around the corner. She picked up her backpack from where she'd dropped it and walked the short distance home.

She greeted her parents and stole a croissant as she went up to her bedroom. She had a little homework to finish for tomorrow but first she needed to breathe and take things in. She flopped onto her bed as Tikki zoomed out of her small purse.

"Oh my goodness Marinette! Today has been a big day! How do you feel about knowing who Cat Noir is?" The kwami buzzed around her head speaking quickly.

"It's wonderful Tikki." She sighed in happiness, a huge smile adorning her face.

...

The next morning Adrien waited anxiously by the front steps to the school. Nino joined him but he had a hard time focusing on his friend. Last night the photo shoot had gone late and he had exchanged a few texts with Marinette before bed but he couldn't wait to see her again. He was so afraid she would change her mind, that the reveal would be too much for her, that his bad luck would surface and ruin the best thing in his life.

Marinette and Alya appeared a few minutes later walking together. Adrien waited with baited breath as they approached.

"Hey Alya, Marinette." Nino said, walking up to his girlfriend. Alya slipped her arm around Nino's waist as he put an arm around her shoulders.

Marinette winked at Adrien as she did the same to him, slipping her arm around him so they could walk into school together.

"Hi." Adrien said as his face lit up in a huge smile, putting his arm around Marinette. She beamed back at him as they began to walk behind their friends.

Alya glanced back at them and her steps faltered, slowing Nino down. He looked at her in confusion then followed her eyeline to see their friends imitating them.

A scream shattered the pleasant morning. "Adrikins, what are you doing?" Chloe squealed as she hurried over to them in the school courtyard.

"Hi Chloe. I'm just walking to class with my girlfriend. How are you this morning?" Adrien answered calmly, his smile still intact as he looked into Marinette's eyes again.

"Your girlfriend?!" Chloe fumed.

"See you in class." Adrien continued walking as if nothing were out of the ordinary. He and Marinette left their friends and classmates staring at them in shock.

Alya recovered first and chased after them, catching up as they entered the classroom. Nino was right behind her.

"Hey girl! When did this happen and why wasn't I the first one to know?" Alya asked.

"It happened yesterday after school. We were both studying in the library and got to talking." Marinette said.

"It turns out we've both liked each other for a while." Adrien added.

"I'm confused dude. What about the Ladybug thing?" Nino asked.

"She's still my favorite hero." Adrien said with a smile.

"And Cat Noir is my favorite." Marinette said. "It's one of the many things we have to talk about."

Adrien's smile grew larger and he still hadn't taken his eyes off Marinette.

"This isn't possible!" Chloe raged as she led the rest of the students into the classroom. "Adrien doesn't date anyone because he's too busy."

"That reminds me. I checked with Nathalie and it looks like my first free afternoon is Thursday and then I have an event that night with dad. But can I take you out right after school?" Adrien asked Marinette.

"That would be great!" She said.

They ignored the fit Chloe was throwing as they took their usual seats. The boys turned around to talk to the girls until their teacher arrived.

Adrien had never been happier. He had Marinette and His Lady in one perfect girl. He could take her on dates and fight along side her when an akuma appeared. His life was the best it had been since he lost his mom.

...

 _Ladybug's eyes widened as she watched Adrien dangle from Volpina's grasp high above her. Neither she nor Cat Noir had been fast enough to catch the vixen and now the boy she loved was in danger._

 _"It's another illusion!" Cat assured her._

 _"You wanna bet on that?" Volpina taunted from her precarious perch as she began to slowly release her grip on her helpless victim._

 _"No!" Ladybug yelled and began to reach for her earrings: the miraculous that Hawkmoth wanted._

 _"Don't do it Ladybug!" Cat called out._

 _Ladybug looked into Cat Noir's eyes and she decided to trust her boyfriend. He threw his baton, shattering the illusion of his other self dangling in the air. Seconds later she threw her yo-yo to capture their enemy. They descended the Eiffel tower and handed Volpina over to the police._

 _Cat pulled Ladybug into his arms and grinned at her. "As if some lying fox could hold onto me." he said._

 _"Never." Ladybug agreed as she hugged him._

Marinette stirred and opened her eyes sleepily. She looked up at her boyfriend's face as he gently stroked her loosened hair. They were sitting under a tree in the park and she had fallen asleep with her head on his leg as he played with her hair.

"Everything all right My Lady?" Adrien asked quietly.

"Just having a good dream." she confirmed as she smiled up at him.

...

The End

...

 **AN: Thank you to everyone who read this story. It was a lot of fun to write. I've got to stop it here though before it turns into something crazy long involving Hawkmoth and other drama. This was the story I set out to tell: the affect of the nightmare leading to a reveal and some happiness for our favorite couple. I feel that I've done that and stayed fairly true to the characters as they are presented in the show. I truly hope you enjoyed this simple, fun story.**

 **If any GUEST reviewers continue to have problems with the relationship between the characters I suggest you send your comments to the show creators and writers since your complaints pertain to what they created. I merely played within the parameters and character traits and habits they set forth. Long rants are not necessary or appropriate here, neither are they constructive criticism which is encouraged. Learn some etiquette. (or better yet, get an account so we can have a conversation. I can back up all my decisions in this story with specific moments from the show. You still might not like it, but at the very least I can defend myself from your attacks.)**

 **If anyone has questions or comments they would like to discuss regarding plot or characters of my story or the show in general I would love to continue that via private messaging. It's fun to share ideas and debate things, whether or not we agree at the end of the day.**

 **Have a spectacular day!**

 **weesh**


End file.
